Nicodemus 2 : The Reincarnation
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Set somewhere in season 2 The Nicodemus is back, who will it affect and how? FINAL CHAPTER:CH11 Will love conquer all? Please R
1. Danger

A/N : This is my latest Smallville fic and it's going to be Chlex and Clana. Basically, I thought 'what would happen if the Nicodemus came back and sprayed different people?' so I wrote this story to show you what I think might happen.

Please R&R because I'd really like to know what you think of it so far.

"What was so important that you had to drag me out at this time of night?" Lex Luthor questioned Dr Hamilton as the two men walked out towards the doctors old barn/lab. "I thought I'd cleared this place when I moved you to Cadmus Labs?"

"You have to understand, Lex, that there is some research that has to be carried out under certain conditions. I needed a place in Smallville if I we're to investigate the meteor rocks successfully" Dr Hamilton spoke in a harsh tone that almost made Lex lose his cool.

"Just remember who works for whom, Stephen" he emphasised the man's name as he spat his reply.

By now the two men had reached the door of the barn and the doctor unlocked it and entered the building, followed closely by the billionaire's son. The young Luthor glanced around the make-shift lab and was not exactly overwhelmed by what he saw - rock samples, chemical bottles, beakers and test-tubes, then something caught his eye. A large object, covered by a sheet. Dr Hamilton had positioned himself behind this container, and Lex turned to look at the man for an explanation.

"You will no doubt remember the effect that the meteor rocks had on the Nicodemus plant" the man said. Of course Lex Luthor remembered the Nicodemus, it almost killed his best friends father, amongst others.

"If I find out doctor," Lex began in a frighteningly calm voice, "that you have been messing around with that deadly plant again, I'll have more vital things than your funding cut off"

The doctor remained surprisingly calm under the circumstances and continued his explanation as he removed the sheet from over the container.

"Mr Luthor, I found this specimen in the wild" 

For the first time Lex saw what was hidden inside the glass casket - the Nicodemus plant, alive as it could be. He ran his hand over the glass and the head of the flower followed it's every move. 

"Dr Hamilton," he began, without taking his eyes off the flower, "is this the only specimen you found?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully, "I've checked the entire area but this was the only plant of it's kind growing in a two mile radius. It is unlikely any would have grown further than that"

This at least brought some relief to Lex. The last time this plant had been active, Clark's father, Lana and Pete had all been infected by it's poison and they had almost died because of it.

"Of course, it doesn't matter too much, we have the antidote now" Lex assured himself as well as the doctor.

"I don't know if it would do any good..." Dr Hamilton trailed off but decided to continue when Lex shot him a questioning and partially concerned look. "This plant is different - it has been revived by meteor rocks but of a different kind. Notice it had a distinctive red glow instead of the green glow that the first type had" the doctor pointed to the centre of the flower and Lex nodded that he saw what he meant.

"It seems that if the green meteor rocks are subjected to the correct conditions they become red. At this stage there is no way of knowing if the red rocks have the same effects as the green and therefore it is also impossible to know if this reincarnation of the Nicodemus will have the same effects, or require the same antidote, as the first. I could try further experiments but...."

"No!" Lex said firmly, trying not to let the panic inside him show, "there will be no more experiments or investigations regarding this plant. I'll deal with this myself - it must be destroyed"

Before the meteorologist had chance to say or do anything else, the young Mr Luthor picked up the container and carried it out of the barn. He strode carefully through the trees back towards the road where he had left his car. The doctor had been so surprised by Lex's sharp exit that he stood no chance of keeping up with him. 

When Lex reached his car he strapped the sealed container onto the passenger seat, before climbing into the other side and driving away at top speed.

A/N : Please review and let me know what you think so far and I will post more soon.


	2. Lex

A/N : Thanx to everyone who reviewed - psychogroupie, Dark Phoenix II, C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s, NickyJean, Merrie, Jenna, AHobbitLassRossie, DramaLexy, Bon, Cassie, jayseeca, Meredith Welling, Gemini, NeeterDilly - great to know so many people are interested in reading more of this.

Now, without further ado, here's chapter 2...

Disclaimer : (Forgot this on chapter 1 - whoops!) None of the characters belong to me.

Lex enjoyed speeding along in a fast car, he always had, but he had learnt recently to be careful, especially after his near fatal accident on the bridge about eighteen months ago. Extra care should've been taken whilst driving with the Nicodemus plant in it's glass casket strapped into the seat next to him, but speed was on Lex's mind. It was not for the thrill of travelling as fast as possible that made him do it this time though, it was fear. He knew that the original Nicodemus was dangerous and there was every possibility that this new incarnation could be even more so. He knew it had to be destroyed, he didn't know how, but it had to be disposed of before it could bring harm to anyone. The old Lex Luthor would not have cared so much. He would have had the doctor use the plant to further his research for him without worrying about any harm he caused, but he had changed. Lex was not the clone of his father that he once was. He had grown into his own man sine his father passed away in the storm less than a year ago. It had effected him so much, he was a very different person now, in many ways. Despite Lex's try at a good deed by destroying the deadly plant the forces were against him tonight.

As his Porsche rounded the corner, a figure caught his eye as it stepped out onto the road. Lex swerved sharply to avoid the person, causing his car to flip over sideways - a complete three hundred and sixty degrees - before landing with a thump the correct way up. Against all the odds, Lex had kept his consciousness but the shock pinned hi to his seat for the time being. His lack of evacuation of the vehicle was to be his downfall. The container that housed the deadly Nicodemus plant was broken, but the flower itself was very much alive. The head of the flower twitched, expelling it's poison into the air and into the unsuspecting face of Lex Luthor.

Chloe thought she was safe enough around these roads. They were normally so quiet, especially this time of day. The sun was starting to set and the dullness of the evening took over from the brightness of the afternoon. The young reporter had been checking out the site after hearing of some unusual activities nearby. Chloe knew that Dr Steven Hamilton had used a barn in this area as a laboratory and was curious to see if it was the suspect doctor creating havoc in the wilderness. She had found nothing useful or interesting at all and she was just making her way out of the woods and onto the road when some maniac had come barrelling around the corner in his Porsche and almost ran her down. She blamed herself when she saw the car swerve and flip over and realised to her horror that she knew the driver - it was Lex. 

She ran over to the vehicle, calling his name as she went. He turned when he heard her voice, but did not leave the car.

"Lex, are you okay?" she checked as she reached the open window on the drivers side of the car.

"I'm fine" he told her, smiling now, "how about you?"

"I'm okay" Chloe said slowly, moving back from the door of the car so that Lex could open it and climb out. "Look I'm sorry I stepped out in front of you," she began again, "but I didn't see you coming and -"

"- and I was driving like a maniac" he interrupted her and she was surprised at this honesty from a Luthor, even though Lex had become a better man, honesty and admitting he was wrong were still not his strong points.

"Lex, did you hit your head when the car went over because your acting a little strange?" she asked him, as he continued to stare at her and smile.

"Y'know you're a beautiful young woman, Chloe" was not exactly the answer she had been expecting. She smiled uneasily and thanked Lex for the compliment before trying for a third time to find out what was going on.

'Why were you driving so fast?' was what she planned to say but she got stuck on the word 'why' and eventually changed her question entirely as Lex continued to stare at her with a look that was making her uncomfortable.

"Why, why....why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Like what?" he answered, his grin growing more playful as he tried to act the innocent.

"Okay," Chloe was not in the mood for this right now, "I'm going to start again, I don't know what is going on here and at the moment I don't care, I just want to sort out this mess, so can I borrow your cell phone?" she asked, knowing that Lex would not go anywhere without it.

"It's in my jacket" he told her trying to hide his smile, now. He made no move to get the phone for her and she was growing impatient so she went for his pocket herself - it was only Lex, what could happen?

As she moved toward him to retrieve the phone she found out exactly what could happen. Lex wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She realised all too quickly what he was trying to do and she reacted fast. In that moment Lex learnt one new thing about Chloe Sullivan - it wasn't only the verbal kind of judo she was good at!

A/N : Please keep reviewing and I will keep updating as quickly as I can.


	3. Chloe

A/N : Wow! I can't believe how much feedback I've got! So many reviews - I am so flattered! Thanx to ; C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s, Jenna, Meredith Welling, Gemini, WiliminaWonderOne, Freak of next week, Bon, NickyJean, Dark PhoenixII, NeeterDilly, mabon reborn, Merrie and Cassie - you are all very kind.

This chapter is a bit short so I'm posting two chapters at once.

Now sit back, relax and enjoy some more Chlex...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

Chloe knocked Lex to the ground before turning back to yell at him, but she changed her mind when she realised he wasn't moving.

"Lex?" she said, leaning over him, "Are you okay?" She really hadn't meant to hit him quite that hard. He was practically unconscious. She knelt down beside him and tried to pull hi up into a sitting position by leaning his back against the said of the car.

"Lex, come on, talk to me?" she urged him and it seemed to work as he groaned back into life. He looked right into Chloe's eyes and gave her a small smile.

"You know whoever said 'love hurts' was right"

Chloe returned his stare but not his smile. 'Did Lex Luthor just said he loved me?' she thought to herself, 'he must be drunk or something!'

"Lex, I..." she began but he put his fingers to her lips and silenced her.

"I'm sorry if it's a shock to you and I know it's a cliché but I've loved you since the first moment I saw you" he told her in a tone barely above a whisper. Chloe had no idea what to say or do next and Lex moved his hand across her face and into her hair. 

She didn't try to stop him because she found she didn't mind the fact that Lex Luthor had just admitted his undying love for her. She knew it was probably a sick joke or an after effect of a night of excessive alcohol intake 'but what if he means it?' she asked herself, realising she had inadvertently moved closer toward the man. 

'What if he really does like me? I mean, I always thought he had the potential to be a good man if he wanted to be and, come on, I'm not blind! I can see why people find him attractive and...' As Chloe's mind rambled on to itself, she realised she was now even closer to the young Luthor, to the point where their lips were almost touching. 

Chloe was apprehensive but Lex was not, his hand that was still in her hair, tipped her head just enough for their lips to meet, and then they were kissing. Lex was kissing Chloe and to his surprise, and hers, she was kissing him too.

A moment later they broke away and Chloe noticed that Lex looked pale. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong but the words were never spoken. Pain showed on the young man's face and he fell from his sitting position into a heap on the ground. 

Chloe tried to wake him, but this time it was no use, he was completely unconscious this time. She jumped to her feet but then wasn't sure what to do. Again she asked herself, 'what is going on?'.

Remembering their earlier conversation, Chloe crouched down and fumble in Lex's pocket for his cellphone. She started to dial, not 911, but Clark's number. If it was drink or drugs that had caused Lex's strange behaviour, Chloe knew he would not want anyone to know about it, and that included the emergency services. 

Besides, with Clark and his saviour complex, Chloe figured there would be no one better she could call at a time like this.

A/N : On to chapter 4..... 


	4. Clark

A/N : What happens when Clark arrives on the scene...

(Disclaimer : See chapter 1)

"What happened?" Clark asked quickly, as soon as he got out of the truck.

"I don't know" Chloe answered, honestly, she had been kneeling next to Lex's lifeless body since she had made her call to Clark. She had been trying to revive him but to no avail. She had no way of knowing what was wrong with him and therefore no way of knowing how to help him.

Clark moved to Lex's side, next to Chloe. He put a hand on his friends head to check his temperature and then picked up his wrist and checked his pulse.

"He's got a fever and his pulse is weak" he told Chloe, "But I don't know why" Then he asked the question Chloe had been dreading, "What exactly happened?"

Chloe stood up and Clark's eyes followed her, as he waited for an answer. She glanced between him, Lex and the sky before she found an interesting spot on the road that she felt most comfortable focusing on.

"Chloe? Chloe, this is important" Clark wanted an answer, but his blonde friend was unable to find the words she needed. She could hardly tell him she'd hit Lex Luthor and almost knocked him out and then that she'd been him when suddenly he collapsed again!

Instead she mumbled something about keeping Lex warm to burn out his fever, and then something else about fetching his jacket from the car. Clark gave up on her and turned back to the ,an on the round in front of him. Lex was looking increasingly pale and his breathing was getting distinctly shallow.

"Chloe," Clark called over to her, "Chloe, I think we're going to have to call 911. I don't know what else to do"

"You sure you can't save the day, Clark?!" she spat back at him as she emerged from the passenger side of the car, "I mean usually you just have to everyone's saviour, Lex's, mine, Pete's, Lana's...are you sure you can bare to let the professionals handle this one?"

Clark looked at her in disbelief. Chloe had always been sarcastic and a little, no, a lot, cutting with her remarks but the tone of her voice was not playful, it was truly malicious.

"Chloe, that's not fair" he told her, "I just want Lex to be okay"

"Of course you do" Chloe laughed, humourlessly, "The great Lex Luthor and the wondrous Lana Lang - y'know Pete was right about you, whenever anyone with the initials LL are around the rest of us just don't exist, do we Clark?!"

She threw Lex's jacket down at Clark as she continued to rant. Clark stopped listening and covered up his feverish friend with the jacket before standing up to confront Chloe.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? One minute you go all quiet on me and the next your yelling your head off and everything is my fault!"

"Yeah well maybe that's because I've finally realised that the whole world does not revolve around you and how I feel about you!" 

Clark looked confused as well as hurt. He knew that Chloe 'liked' him before and for a while he thought they could be more than friends, but he soon realised he couldn't forget Lana so easily, even if she was off-limits. Whitney had gone off to join the Marines but Lana had promised to wait for him and for once Clark hated himself for being the good guy and keeping his promise he had also made to Whitney, to look after Lana. He knew that meant he couldn't make a move on her and that hurt. But Clark and Chloe had agreed to be just good friends like they were before, 'but is it possible that Chloe still has feelings for me?' Clark thought, 'and if she does, could I still have feelings for her too?'

"Chloe, do you still like me?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No," she said, as if it were a reflex, "well, yes" she changed her mind, "but not the way you think, urgh!" she made a frustrated sounds and threw her arms around, violently gesturing as she continued to yell.

"Clark, it doesn't matter if I like you or not because you don't feel that way about me and besides I know someone who does like me, and I like him" she calmed down now and flashed a smug grin at Clark, "So I just don't need you anymore!"

Clark was feeling hurt but more than that he was still confused.

"Do you want to explain what you meant by that?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I do" Chloe started up again, "I don't need your attention anymore because I have Lex now. You wanna know what happened before you got here? I'll tell you, we kissed. Lex Luthor and me, we kissed!"

Clark was shocked, not really by what Chloe said but by the way she said it. Her tone of voice, her manner and her temper were far from her normal self. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He had no idea what to say to her or how to approach her, she had never acted like this before. It was so far out of character, she was starting to scare him. He opened his mouth again, but before he even had chance to try and say something, Chloe made a sound, somewhere between panic and pain. Clark stepped towards her but she managed to take one step back away from him.

"No, don't come near me" she breathed, "I just, I just feel a little dizzy"

She staggered a little before siting down on the ground next to Lex.

"Whatever happens, Clark" she said, quietly, "you'll always be my best friend, and Lex" she turned her attention to the man on the ground in front of her, "I think I've fallen in love with you" she whispered. Another painful sound escaped her lips, a similar expression covered her face and she too collapsed onto the ground, next to Lex.

A/N : Now please go and review and I will keep updating as fast as I can!


	5. Lana

A/N : I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so pleased that so many people are enjoying this fic! Thanx to all the reviewers; Gemini, NickyJean, Merrie, Dark Phoenix II, hermione3, Corinne - Chlex, Cassie, C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s, mallville Obeed and Idiot Savant - you guys are the best!

Anyway, onto the next chapter...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"I don't believe it" Clark exclaimed to the doctor, as Lana gripped onto the boys arm. She had been at the Talon when Chloe had called and she'd told Clark to let her know what was going on as soon as he could. Once he had arrived at the hospital with the unconscious Chloe and Lex, he had called Lana and she had gone straight to his side.

"I'm afraid it's true. Uncharacteristic behaviour, followed by a high fever, shallow breathing, quickened pulse and unconsciousness, they're all the symptoms of the Nicodemus" the doctor explained.

"But they'll be okay because you've got the cure, right?" Clark looked hopeful as did the tearful girl at his side. 

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The last Nicodemus plant had been revived by meteor rocks and while this illness seems to be caused by the same plant it must be mutated or revived by something else, because the effects are not quite the same" the doctor trailed off.

"Different, how?" Lana asked quietly.

"The effects of this new plant are more extreme, it doesn't take as long for it's power to take hold. The uncharacteristic behaviour is almost immediate and the illness follows much faster"

The two young people were beginning to understand. If all the effects of this plant were happening faster, they had less time to find a cure before the unthinkable happened. Lana's tears fell from her eyes now and streaked down her face. Clark thought hard as he peered through the perspex screen at two of his best friends. Even with all his powers there was nothing he could do, unless...

"Doctor, if you had one of these plants, the new Nicodemus I mean, could you find a cure?" he asked, quickly.

"Given that we have the cure to the original type, it would not take too much to find the second cure, but yes we would need a sample of the new plant"

"And I'll get you one!" Clark said running toward the door. Lana ran after him.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"To the road were Lex crashed his car, the Nicodemus has to be there"

"I'm coming with you" Lana told him, climbing into the passenger side of the truck.

"Lana, it's too dangerous"

"I'm not going to let you go alone!" she said, defiantly and in a very un-Lana like way, but it was not the power of the Nicodemus that made her act so strangely, it was the secret love she had for Clark. Right now he needed her and she was determined to be there for him. He relented and took her with him to where he had last seen Chloe conscious.

There was silence in the truck, from the hospital all the way to the part of the road where Clark had found Lex and Chloe just a few hours before. He parked the vehicle and climbed out of the drivers side whilst Lana got out of the other.

"I'll check around the car" Clark said, slowly and quietly, "You check along the road" Lana nodded and began to move towards the edge of the road.

"Be careful" Clark added, "if you see the Nicodemus, call me, don't go to close to it" He knew he had to keep Lana safe. She had come so close to death after her last confrontation with the Nicodemus, he couldn't let her go through that again. At least if he came into contact with the flower, he should be safe.

He began to search around the car, underneath it, around the wheels and finally inside. On the passenger seat, he saw something move. Before he had chance to even take in what it was, the Nicodemus sprayed it's poison into his face. 

"Ugh!" he made a strange sound as the pollen got in his eyes and stung.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana called, hearing the sound. There was silence and then she felt someone move behind her.

"I'm fine" Clark said quietly, placing his hand on her arm.

"Oh good," she sighed, "I thought I heard something"

"Lana, you know I love you don't you" Clark spoke, sincerely and Lana was astonished. She knew Clark liked her a lot and she had got closer to him since Whitney had left but for him to come out and say he loved her was a little surprising after all this time, unless-

"Oh no, Clark I think the Nicodemus has got you too" she panicked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Clark was practically laughing, "It can't hurt me" he turned serious again as he took her hand in his "and I won't let it hurt you either, because I love you. I know I should have told you before but Whitney was always around and then I guess I was just worried that you didn't like me that way, but it doesn't matter because whether you love me or not, I love you"

Lana had waited to long to hear Clark say those words, whether he was sick or not she didn't care and when he leant down to kiss her she didn't stop him. After a moment they broke apart and the reality of the situation hit home.

"Clark, we have to get the plant and get you and it to a doctor" Lana told him, but he wasn't listening. Clark had his hand to his head and looked in pain.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana started to panic again.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just..." suddenly the headache that had come so quickly vanished just as fast.

"What's going on?" he asked Lana who looked confused herself. "Oh yeah, I found the plant" he said quickly, "we have to get it back to the hospital" he continued as Lana gave him a strange look. He barely noticed her confusion as he slipped off his jacket and headed toward Lex's car. He appeared a few moments later with his jacket under his arm.

"I wrapped it in this so it can't infect us!" he said walking toward the car, "can you drive us back? What's the matter?" he added suddenly realising the look on the girls face.

"Nothing" she said, "yes, of course I'll drive" she got into the truck with Clark and they started the journey back to the hospital. Lana could've sworn Clark was under the influence of the Nicodemus but he looked fine now, well better than fine but this was Clark and to Lana he always looked better than fine! But if he hadn't been sprayed by the flower, doesn't that mean he had meant to say what he'd said?! Lana gave up thinking about it, turning her concentration to the road ahead. Whatever happened they had to get the plant back to the doctor if they were going to save Lex and Chloe's lives. 

A/N : More coming soon! Please remember to review!


	6. Awake

A/N : Wow! So many nice reviews - I feel so special! Thanx to crashnburn_021, Gemini, Cassie, C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s, Dark Phoenix II, Jennifer, Lisa, Meredith Welling, and juice0518.

Here is a Chlexy chapter, as Lex and Chloe start to uncover the truth about what happened when they were 'under the influence'.....

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

Chloe, yawned and opened her eyes.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Lex smiled at her from the next bed.

"What happened?" Chloe asked him, finding it hard to remember anything at all.

"Don't ask me" Lex replied. "All I know is I was driving along, I swerved to stop myself from hitting something, the car flipped and that was that. Then I woke up here about an hour ago"

Chloe tried to take in what he said and dredged back into her memory banks trying to focus in on the events Lex described.

"That was me" she said slowly.

"What was?" Lex was becoming confused too.

"The thing you swerved for, it was me" she told him as she tried to piece together what had happened, "but you weren't unconscious right away"

Lex looked at her strangely.

"Then why don't I remember anymore?"

"I think I can answer that" said a doctor, suddenly bursting into the room. "Good morning Mr Luthor, Miss Sullivan, my name is Dr Davies and I think I might be able to fill in a few blanks for you"

"Please do" Chloe urged, her memory still not working as well as it might.

"Your condition was caused by a new form of the Nicodemus plant" the doctor began to explain. Lex suddenly had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course, the Nicodemus. He had almost completely forgotten that he'd had it in the car when it rolled. He felt wretched but not the slightest hint of his feelings showed on his face.

"A new form?" Chloe wanted to know more.

"Yes, it seems to have been resurrected by a different substance to the last form. It's too early to say exactly what resurrected it but whatever it was it made the effects of the flower much stronger and more dangerous" the doctor explained.

"So, you're telling me we could have..." Chloe couldn't finish her sentence. She already knew the answer she and Lex could have died. 

"If you have anymore questions I'll be back later but right now I have to go" the doctor said, moving back towards the door. "Oh, your friends asked me to call them as soon as you were both awake so they will probably be by to visit soon, okay?" he added as he left.

"Well that explains why I don't remember anything" Lex began to understand, "nobody remembers what they did under the effects of the plant"

"No" Chloe said quickly, hoping he wasn't going to put it together. She now remembered exactly what Lex had done whilst he was 'under the influence' and she really didn't want to have to tell him.

"But you said I wasn't unconscious right after the car flipped" Lex continued but Chloe didn't answer, she didn't even want to stay in the room, but it was a hospital - where was she going to go?!

"Which means the Nicodemus must have sprayed me and made me black out before it got you"

"Yeah, so?" Chloe tried to act ignorant, but it was no use.

"Chloe, what did I do?" he asked, knowing he must have done something. He remembered how the plants poison had made other people act last time and given what he felt for Chloe it was likely he had done something out of character and something he definitely shouldn't have done.

"Nothing" Chloe lied, but the colour in her cheeks gave her away.

"Chloe please, I have to know" Lex hated to ask, but he had to know just how much of an idiot he had made of himself.

"Well, you got out of the car and you were acting really weird and I asked to borrow your phone and you told me it was in your pocket...."

"And?" Lex wished Chloe would just get on with it but she didn't know what to say.

"And you said it was in your pocket and when I went for it you kind of grabbed me and I think you were trying to kiss me"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Chloe, really"

"It's okay" Chloe tried to smile, "I kind of hit you before you had a chance to do anything" she admitted.

"Oh, I see" Lex nodded, "well that explains this" he said, hold up his bruised arm for Chloe to see. She felt very guilty and she started to apologise but he wouldn't let her.

"It's okay, I obviously deserved it" he told her, "So that was when I passed out, right?" Lex checked.

"Not exactly" Chloe said, quietly.

"Do I want to know what else I did?" he couldn't look at her.

"Probably not" she told him, "but you should probably be told" she really didn't want to tell him what he'd said, but part of her was curious to know how he would react.

"Go on" Lex looked at the ceiling as he spoke, anywhere was preferable to directly at Chloe.

"Well, you fell down when I hit you and I helped you to sit up and you said, well you kind of told me..." she couldn't find the words for it, it was just to embarrassing.

"Spit it out Chloe!" Lex was impatient.

"You kind of told me you loved me and we kind of kissed" Chloe said the whole thing in one breath, as fast as she could, without looking at Lex at all, but he caught every word she said. He had admitted to loving this woman and he had kissed her and he didn't remember any of it. He was going to apologise but he didn't want too. He certainly wasn't sorry about the way he felt, but...

"Hey guys, we're so glad you're awake!" Clark burst through the door with Lana behind him. The moment was gone, for now, but Lex knew they'd be kept in hospital for a while and there would be other moments, he'd just have to wait a while.

A/N : As usual, please review and I will update soon.


	7. Remember?

A/N : Hey, I'm back. Apologies for lack of update. I am so sorry that I am posting 2 chapters at once! Thanx to all the wonderful peops who reviewed ; Sky Brooks, NickyJean, C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s, Gemini, Dark Phoenix II, Merrie, Cassie.

Now, what secrets are going to be revealed now that Clark and Lana have come to visit Chloe and Lex? 

Well, if you keep reading, you'll find out!

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"So, how do you feel?" Clark asked, taking a seat on a chair between the beds of his two friends.

"Fine" Chloe said, quickly.

"Yeah, fine" Lex said similarly.

Neither of them would look at each other now, but Clark barely noticed he had been so freaked out when both of his friends had ended up in hospital due to the Nicodemus and he was just so relived he and Lana had managed to find the plant and help to save them.

"We were just talking about the Nicodemus" Lex continued, daring to bring the subject up, much to Chloe's annoyance and embarrassment. It had just occurred to her that although it was embarrassing for her to have to tell Lex what he did, she had yet to find out how she had behaved. Part of her said 'don't ask, you don't want to know' but if she didn't find out she would spend an eternity wondering what she'd said and done.

"Clark, I didn't do anything embarrassing after the Nicodemus got me, did I?"

Clark looked at her briefly and then at Lex and back at Chloe.

"Well, no" he said slowly, as Lex and Lana paid great attention, both curious to know what had happened too.

"Don't lie to me Kent, I've known you too long and I know when you're lying to me" Chloe said firmly. She wasn't sure why she was pressing the point. If Clark didn't want to tell her in front of the others it must have been something pretty embarrassing that she did but her curiosity just got the better of her. It was the downside to being a good reporter - sometimes you can be too curios for your own good.

"Well, you were just kind of angry and you were yelling about....stuff" he told her.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? Important stuff? Spit it out Clark!" Chloe was getting annoyed now.

"Well, you were mad about me leaving you at the dance and you got really wound up about it and then..." Clark looked everywhere in the room except at the three people who's eyes were upon him, "then you said that it didn't matter because we were better off as friends and besides you were in love with someone else" he finished quickly.

Chloe felt sick. If she had really admitted to being in love there is only one name she could have said. She had loved Clark, at least she thought she had, but after the dance and the storm she'd started to like someone else. She'd never really considered that she loved him but the Nicodemus made people do things and say things that they normally wouldn't have the guts to say, but did she say who she thought she would have said?

"Clark, was I specific? I mean did I actually say who I was in love with?"

Lex, for one, did not want to hear the answer to this one. He didn't know who Chloe was in love with but he knew he was in love with her and if Chloe was already in love with someone else, not only did he stand even less chance of being with her but after what he'd said when he was under the influence of the Nicodemus, he had probably freaked her out totally and lost her as a friend as well.

Chloe couldn't look at Clark or Lex, Lex couldn't look at Chloe and Clark didn't want to look at anyone as he answered Chloe's question. Lana was paying attention and wondering what Clark's answer would be but her mind was not truly on the conversation. She couldn't stop wondering about Clark and what he'd said to her when they were out fetching the flower. She was going to have to find out whether he meant what he said or not, but unlike some, she was going to discuss her heart in private.

Clark finally gave Chloe a straight answer.

"You said you were in love with Lex"

Chloe blushed a deep crimson and felt as if she wanted the floor to swallow her. It was bad enough having to tell Lex what he'd done but to find out what she'd done, and in front of him, she honestly thought she was going to throw up. She had never been so embarrassed and humiliated in her life. She knew all three people in the room were watching her. She considered hiding under the bedclothes but figured there was no need to add to the humiliation.

"Maybe we should go" Lana said quietly, tugging at Clarks arm. She had two reasons, one was that she thought Chloe and Lex should have some time alone and the second reason was that she wanted to be alone with Clark.

"Oh, yeah" Clark said, understanding, he stood up and walked with Lana to the door.

"We'll be back later, okay?" he said to Lex.

"Okay" he answered, "and thanks"

"For what?" Clark looked confused.

"More than you know" Lex answered with a smile. Clark had no idea what Lex meant by that, but he smiled back and left the room with Lana. What Lex had meant was tat now he knew Chloe felt the same about him as he felt about her. As complicated as a relationship between the two might be, he at least felt like he had some sort of chance with her.

"So, are you going to talk to me?" he asked Chloe's back as she had turned over in her bed.

"No" she said, flatly.

"Come on Chloe, we both made fools of ourselves, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about" he told her, but she didn't answer and she didn't move. Even if what Lex had said to her when he was 'infected' was true, which she doubted, she was still highly embarrassed about her feelings for Lex being announced in front of him and Lana by Clark! She refused to speak to Lex, at least until she got her face to go back to it's normal shade and even then she had no idea what she was going to say to him.

Meanwhile, Lana had something she definitely wanted to talk to Clark about.

"Clark, did the Nicodemus spray you?" she said quickly, as soon as they had left Lex and Chloe's room.

"Of course not" Clark laughed, "if it had I wouldn't be standing here now, I'd be in there" he gestured back to the room, "with those two, being highly embarrassed about something I'd said that I shouldn't"

"But what if you had?" Lana asked, but Clark had no idea what she meant.

"You mean, what if I'd have got sprayed?" he guessed.

"Well, yes, but what if, what would you have done if you had have been sprayed?" Lana wasn't really sure what she was trying to say and Clark certainly hadn't got a clue.

"Lana, what is all this about?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes and just said what she wanted to know.

"Clark, do you love me?"

A/N : Don't worry, this is not a cliffhanger because I've posted the next chapter too...


	8. Love

A/N : A little bit of Clana and some major Chlex...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Clark, do you love me?"

"Lana, I..." Clark began nervously, looking everywhere except at the person he was speaking too.

"Clark, the truth, please" Lana insisted, "It's important"

After what had happened in the last couple of days, with the Nicodemus and Chloe and Lex being so close to deaths door, Clark thought it was about time he was honest. His life may not be as fragile as other people's but he knew no-one could live forever and we have to make the most of the time we have.

"Lana, you know what the truth is" he began, "Of course I love you, I always have" he blushed. He couldn't believe he had finally told her how he felt.

Lana breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"It took me a while" she told him, "but I know now that I love you too and you totally freaked me out earlier" Clark didn't understand.

"When was that?"

"Out on the road, when we fetched the flower from Lex's car. I thought the plant had sprayed you when you started telling me you loved me and everything..."

"I what?" Clark was still confused. He definitely did not remember saying that to Lana, there was no way he could have, he would remember something like that unless.....the Nicodemus. Obviously it had a temporary affect on him because of who and what he was.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana checked, noticing the confusion on his face.

He didn't know what to tell her. Was now the best time to tell her about him, the truth about him and where he came from?

"Chloe it's been an hour now, are you going to talk to me or not?" Lex tried to get some sort of response out of the girl in the next bed.

"Not!" she responded. She was still embarrassed about Lex finding out how she felt about him, most especially the way he found out.

"Well, if I talk to you are you at least going to listen to me?" he tried again.

"Do I have a choice?" she spat back at him.

"Not really no" Lex realised, "but I'd like to think you were listening because you want to and not because you have to"

Chloe was starting to feel bad about turning her back on Lex, literally, and for ignoring him and refusing to speak but that didn't mean she wanted to hold a conversation with the guy, not yet. She turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"If you've got something to say Luthor, then say it" she knew she sounded a lot more mad than she actually was, but it was easier to keep him at arms length than to be civil at the moment.

"Chloe, I might not remember exactly what I said or what I did before, but I do know that I love you. I've known that for a long time, from almost the first time I ever saw you. I never thought I stood a chance of getting close to you. We were friends after a while but I always though that was all we would ever be and I was willing to leave it at that but now I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you I don't think I can just ignore my love for you" Lex sounded sincere and that scared Chloe a little bit. Lex Luthor was a complex man and there was a lot she didn't know about him but she did know he was not often this honest with anybody and it was unnerving, but in a good way. It meant he really did love her, as much as she loved him, possibly even more and her embarrassment began to subside as she realised she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"You don't have to say anything" Lex continued, "but I hope you listened to me and I hope you believe me..."

"I did and I do" Chloe interrupted him, she was one of the few people who would ever dare to interrupt a Luthor, but she felt she had the right, given that she loved him and that he apparently loved her. She turned to face him and she smiled.

"We really are a pair of idiots, aren't we?" Lex smiled but wasn't sure he fully understood her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I love you and you love me and we've been wandering around like a pair of idiots totally oblivious as to what the other one felt"

"So much for your reporters instincts, Sullivan" Lex smirked at her.

"If you're going to start with the insults, Luthor" she answered sarcastically, "I may have to come over there and..."

"And what?" Lex wanted to know and he wasn't disappointed with the response he got as Chloe climbed out of her bed, walked over to his and kissed him deeply. When they finally broke apart, he smiled and spoke quietly and sarcastically.

"Well, maybe I should be insulting more often"

"Yeah," Chloe grinned, "maybe you should" before leaning over and kissing him again.

"I'm beginning to think the Doctor discovering that Nicodemus wasn't such a bad thing" Lex whispered between kisses, causing Chloe to pull away quickly.

"What did you say?" she said quickly and quite loudly, "What doctor discovered it?"

Lex put a hand to his head, not quite believing what he had said. He had just confessed to being involved and he had confessed it to Chloe. Now he was in trouble.

A/N : Please remember to review these chapters and I will update soon.


	9. Truth Part I

A/N : Hey everyone. Thanx for the reviews on chapters 7 & 8 ! Thanx to; Lance Robert Wheeler, QtyGirl411, NeeterDilly, NickyJean, SmallvilleChick (more Clana is on its way, keep reading), C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s, Cassie.

Here is two more chapters, cos I'm just that generous, but be warned there's only one more chapter after these two.

Now, will Chloe be mad at Lex? 

Will Clark tell Lana his secret? 

Read on and you just might find out!

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Lex, I want to know what you meant by that!" Chloe persisted, climbing off of his bed and looking at him sternly.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything" he mumbled, trying not to make eye-contact with the inquisitive blonde.

"Lex, we are talking about me here. Chloe Sullivan, the one you're supposed to be in love with. Do not lie to me!"

He looked every other way but at her. He didn't want to lie to her but he knew if he told her the truth he would lose her and he couldn't stand that. It had taken so long for them to get together, but if he said just one thing wrong he could destroy it all in a second. 

"I'm waiting for an answer Lex, a truthful answer" Chloe carried on but Lex stayed silent, trying to think what the best 'truth' to tell her would be. She grew more impatient and with her impatience came her aggression.

"Don't make me start this relationship by punching your lights out!" she raved.

"Yeah, well that's what scares me!" Lex replied suddenly, with a volume not much lower than hers. "What bothers me is if I tell you the truth we might not have a relationship to start!"

There was silence again. Chloe sat down on the end of Lex's bed and looked at the floor. She knew he'd done some bad stuff in the past but could he really have done something so bad that she wouldn't want to be with him? Was there something that bad in the world? 

"Whatever you tell me" she said, softly, "It won't change how I feel about you. I will still always love you" she looked over at him just as he looked up at her.

"I hope that's true" he replied, "I do want you to know the truth but the last thing I want is to scare you away"

"I don't scare easy, Luthor, you should know that" she joked and he managed a smile.

"So, what doctor are we talking about?" she asked in a reasonable tone.

"Doctor Hamilton" Lex answered, flatly.

"He resurrected the Nicodemus didn't he?" Chloe had thought so last time but now she was about to find out for sure.

"Yes, well the first time, apparently this one grew naturally" he told her.

"You told him to revive it, though?" Chloe suspected she knew the truth now. Lex was responsible for the doctor reviving the deadly plant that could have killed many of her friends and loved ones the first time and herself and Lex now.

"No" Lex said truthfully. Chloe knew he wasn't lying. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did.

"Then why did you have it and why do you blame yourself?"

"I paid him to research the meteors and their effects on people, but the doctor started with the effects on plants..." he trailed off.

"Why did you want to know what effects the meteors had on people? I thought we saw enough evidence of that anyway without scientific tests" Chloe smiled.

"It doesn't matter why" Lex told her, he wasn't quite ready to tell her that yet, "the point is that plant could have killed me and worse than that it could have killed you"

"Yeah, but it didn't" Chloe stated the obvious, "and how come you had the plant in the car?" she continued, her reporters instincts and curiosity kicking in.

"I wanted to destroy it. Doctor Hamilton said it was the only one he'd found, I wanted to destroy it before it produced any more and before it infected anyone. Obviously my plan didn't follow through so well. This is all my fault Chloe, and I am so sorry" he moved to sit next to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Well, it we're going to play the blame game Lex, move over and let me have my turn!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Lex was curious now.

"Well, it was me you swerved the car for. It was my fault you crashed and therefore my fault that we both got infected" she smiled as she counted off the points on her fingers, "We could all blame ourselves for things and we can all feel sorry for ourselves, but in the end all you end up doing is hurting yourself and driving others away" her voice softened and so did her eyes. "Lex, I know you've done things your not proud of but we can all say that. Nobody's perfect, but I just know that you're perfect for me" she smiled and squeezed his hand, which made him smile too.

"So I'm forgiven?" he tried.

"There's nothing to forgive" she told him, "Now before that rather annoying interlude, where were we?" she added, playfully.

"Oh I think I remember" he said with a smirk as he pulled her close and the kissing from earlier was resumed.

A/N : On to chapter 10 for more of the truth...


	10. Truth Part II

A/N : Some more of the truth comes out...

(Disclaimer : see Chapter 1) 

"Lana, the truth is, well it's a little complicated..." Clark trailed off.

"Come on, you can tell me" she urged, "You do trust me don't you Clark?"

"Of course!" Clark cried, immediately, hurt at the thought that she might think he didn't. He glanced around the hallway. The hospital corridor was probably not the best place to let his secret out, 'although Lana might need medical assistance for shock or something when she finds out' he thought to himself.

"Can we go somewhere else, somewhere more private" he asked her.

"Sure" she agreed, and it was decided they would go and sit in the car to talk. They didn't want to go far as they had promised to be on call should anything happen with Chloe or Lex.

They climbed into the vehicle and smiled at each other, but the silence remained.

"Clark, I don't want to be pushy or anything but I thought you wanted to tell me something?"

"I do" he told her, "but I need you to remember that, that I love you" he said, afraid to look at her too much "and that I never deliberately lied to you"

"Okay" Lana said quietly, slightly worried now about what she might be told.

"I think the Nicodemus did spray me" Clark spoke quickly, "because I don't remember what happened, but I do love you even though I didn't know I'd said it and I also know why I didn't get sick and that's what is complicated" he stopped for a breath and Lana tried to take in what he'd said so far.

"Okay" she said again, her vocabulary completely escaping her.

"The Nicodemus only had a temporary effect on me because I'm not the same as an ordinary person. You remember the meteor shower?"

Lana pulled a face and Clark realised he had asked the most stupid question possible.

"I'm so sorry..." he said quickly.

"It's okay, go on" she urged, blinking back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes.

"When the meteors came down, something else came down too, a ship"

"A spaceship?"

"Yes, my spaceship"

The car was silent. Clark didn't know where to go from there and hoped to work off of Lana's reaction but she did not seem to have one. She just looked blankly at him, her eyes wide. Clark had a spaceship? It was too much for her to take in. 

"I don't understand" she managed to say eventually, "You're telling me you're from outer-space?"

Clark nodded silently, staring at the dashboard and trying not to make eye contact. He looked up suddenly when he heard a sound, the passenger door opening and Lana leaving the car.

"Lana!" he called her name, but she kept walking. He opened the driver's door and jumped out. He jogged across the car park until he reached her side.

"Please Lana, I need to explain" he said, taking hold of her arm.

"And I'll let you explain, but not right now" she told him, the tears from earlier streaking her face now. "I need some time first" she took her arm from his grip and kept walking without looking back. 

Clark figured it was best just to let her go if that's what she wanted. At least she hadn't freaked out, he thought, that had to be an upside to this. He planned to go back inside and let his friends know he was leaving, then he would go home and talk to his parents. He thought they would probably go crazy when they found out what he'd done, but he hoped they would understand once he had explained how he felt. He loved Lana, he had never been so sure about that fact as he was now and he only hoped she would understand what he had told her and continue to love him as she said she did now.

A/N : Just one more chapter to go! Please review and I will post the final installment soon.


	11. All About The Love

A/N : Hey, sorry it took me so long to get around to posting the final chapter of this, but here it is! Thanx for the wonderful reviews ; NickyJean, Gemini, C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s, Meredith Welling - glad you're still reading this and enjoying it. I hope you like the ending. Nothing left to be said now except, read and enjoy...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Oh sorry" Clark cracked a smile as he realised he had walked in on something he shouldn't have.

"Hey Clark" Chloe smiled, totally without embarrassment. So Clark had caught her kissing Lex? Big deal! She was in love and she didn't care. Lex was less confident and was almost hiding behind her.

"I only came in to tell you I'm going home now. I'm guessing you two can look after each other now?"

"Oh yeah" Chloe smirked, "we'll be just fine" Lex had to smile at that and grew impatient for Clark to leave.

"Yeah so we'll see you later Clark, okay?" he called.

"Yeah, see ya Lex. Bye Chloe"

"Bye Clark" the blonde girl called as the door to the hospital room closed again. "Do you think maybe people will leave us alone now?" she asked, turning back to her 'boyfriend'.

"I hope so" Lex answered, kissing her again.

"Hey Clark, how are Chloe and Lex?" Martha asked as soon as her son got home.

"They're fine. Both awake and both happy," Clark told her, "with each other" he added with a smile.

"Lex and Chloe are 'together'?" she looked confused.

"Yeah, but I'll explain about that later" Clark continued, "Right now I need to tell you something. Where's Dad?"

"I'm right here son" Jonathan called as he entered the room, "What's up?"

"I think maybe you should sit down for this" Clark told his parents and with matching worried expression, Martha and Jonathan took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad, Lana knows the truth about me" Clark said quickly.

Neither of his parents seemed to react, it was as if they hadn't heard him. He decided to just explain and hope that the would say something after they'd heard the whole story.

"You see, me and Lana went to look for the Nicodemus plant and while we were out there I got sprayed but obviously I was okay because it doesn't have a lethal effect on me but it did have a temporary effect. I told Lama that I loved her but I don't remember doing it, that's how I know the Nicodemus got me but I'm fine now so obviously the effects are only temporary for me because of who I am. So I had to explain to Lana how I survived..."

"It's okay Clark" Martha told her son. "I understand why you told her"

"I don't think she'll tell anyone. She said she loved me, but that was before she knew the truth"

"Clark, if Lana truly loves you it won't matter to her who or what you are"

"What did she say after you told her, son"

"She didn't say anything really, just that she needed time to think and process it all and that she'd talk to me later"

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about, Clark. If it's true love that you two have, it will survive anything, even a secret like yours"

Clark smiled. He knew his parents would say something to make him feel better - they always did. Before anymore could be said there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go" Jonathan stood up and moved toward the door.

"Hi Lana, come in" Clark heard him say as he opened the front door. The raven haired girl appeared in the room and immediately Martha got to her feet.

"Oh hi Lana, no offence but Jonathan and I really have to go out now"

"What? I thought..." Jonathan began but his wife shot him a look, "Oh yeah" he said suddenly, "yeah, we were just going out. See you kids later" he concluded as Martha took his hand and dragged him from the room.

"Sorry about the completely non-subtle exit of my parents" Clark smiled.

"It's okay" Lana smiled too, "they were just trying to help by leaving us alone to talk" she moved and sat down opposite Clark at the table.

"Clark, what you told me was a shock at first, but then it kind of helped make sense of a lot of things. You're always the one to save everybody, me, Chloe, Lex, Pete, even strangers, now I know why"

"I wanted to tell you sooner" Clark told her honestly, "but I had to be sure first, sure about what I felt for you and sure about what you felt for me"

"And you're sure now?" she checked.

"I'm sure that I love you" he said slowly, not daring to ask what he wanted to know, did she still feel the same about him? He could barely look at her, until she took his hand.

"And I love you too" she smiled, "Nothing will ever change that"

They sat in silent happiness for a moment, just looking into each others eyes.

"Hey, if you don't remember what happened when you were under the influence of the Nicodemus, then you don't remember..." Lana trailed off.

"I don't remember what?" Clark wanted to know but she did not answer. She just stood up and encouraged him to do the same. She moved in close to him and kissed him, much to his pleasant surprise.

And so two couples were finally together, against all the odds. Out of the evil of the Nicodemus came the purity of love proving to us that every cloud really does have a silver lining and for every bad situation there should be a least one good thing to come out of it, or in this case two. Two happy couples, four contented people, and a whole lot of love in the little Kansas town of Smallville.

A/N : I hope that turned out the way you wanted it to. I am currently writing a new fic which will be a sequel to my first ever Smallville fic which I wrote a while ago called 'Chloe's Double Crush'. The sequel will be called 'And Baby Makes Trouble', so please look out for that soon. (and if you never read Chloe's Double Crush you might want to read that so that the new one makes sense!) Anyway please review this one and I'll be back with the new story soon. 


End file.
